


Shiritori

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Confessions, Crack Pairing, F/M, Love Confessions, Randomness, Rare Pairings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “Hobi deh, hobi…”“Imajinasi~”“I—Ih Kak Atsumu nyebelin sumpah—““Natsu-chan, yang begitu gak masuk hitungan.”Atsumu, Natsu, dan permainanShiritoripada suatu sore yang senggang.





	1. Shiritori

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi
> 
> **Warning:**  
>  \- Atsumu. itu aja kayaknya.

“Apel.”

 

“L—leci?”

 

“Indah.”

 

Natsu mengacak rambut, frustasi memikirkan sesuatu berawalan H. “H—Hantu!”

 

Atsumu menyeringai usil. “Umur.”

 

“Rubah!”

 

“Hadiah.”

 

“Kenapa balik ke H lagi astaga!”

 

“Karena kepikirannya itu doang, Natsu-chan~”

 

Gadis yang kini duduk di bangku SMA itu mengerutkan dahi. Atsumu mengamati dengan seringaian usil makin melebar tiap detiknya. “H… H… Horor!”

 

“Remah.”

 

“KAK ATSUMU NYEBELIN IH!”

 

“Remah, Natsu-chan, remah~”

 

Natsu terlihat seperti akan menangis. “Hobi deh, hobi…”

 

“Imajinasi~”

 

“I—Ih Kak Atsumu nyebelin sumpah—“

 

“Natsu-chan, yang begitu gak masuk hitungan.”

 

Erangan frustasi terdengar makin keras. Natsu menahan diri untuk tidak membenturkan kepala ke meja, takut-takut _parfait_ traktiran Atsumu tumpah. “I… I…”

 

“Hitungan mundur dimulai sekarang~”

 

“!!!”

 

“Sepuluh, sembilan, delapan—“

 

“KAK ATSUMU CURANG, NGITUNGNYA CEPET!”

 

Atsumu angkat bahu tak peduli. “—tujuh, enam, lima—“

 

“I—IYA! IYA! IYAAAA!”

 

Dengusan keras. Si pirang hasil salon tertawa ditahan. Di seberangnya, Natsu tampak terisak jengkel.

 

“O-oke—A ya…” Jeda sejenak. Biarkan Atsumu mengatur dirinya dulu. “A.. Aku.”

 

Natsu menyahut jutek, “Ulas.”

 

Senyuman Atsumu tidak berubah—menyilaukan, _terlihat tak wajar_ , sangat tidak Miya Atsumu sekali. Intinya sih, radar Natsu mendeteksi ada udang di balik bakwan—eh, maaf, itu perut yang berbicara—batu.

 

“Suka~”

 

“Aaa…” Natsu menengadahkan kepala. Jari telunjuk ditempelkan ke pipi. “Awak? Kayak awak kapal gitu…”

 

Atsumu masih tersenyum _tidak biasa_. Sosok yang lebih tua enam tahun darinya itu duduk bertopang dagu; tangan kiri diistirahatkan di atas lengan atas kanan, kepala sedikit dimiringkan. Sejak tadi, pandangannya tidak teralih dari sosok remaja dalam balutan _sailor-fuku_ yang lama tak ditemui ini. “K ya…”

 

Atsumu membiarkan nadanya menggantung.

 

Atsumu juga membiarkan wajah Natsu berubah cerah, menyala bak lampu hiasan pohon natal, menyilaukan bak matahari di langit sana.

 

Dengan santai, ia membiarkan Natsu mulai menghitung mundur.

 

_Sepuluh._

_Sembilan._

_Delapan._

 

“K… Apa ya, yang harus kusebut… Ada banyak yang awalannya K sih…”

 

Natsu mengerucutkan bibir, tetapi memilih lanjut menghitung mundur.

 

_Lima._

_Empat._

 

“K—“ Atsumu _pura-pura_ berpikir. “—K—“ Mata melirik ke pojok kanan atas, lalu kembali pada sosok yang tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

 

Hitungan mundurnya sudah sampai dua.

 

Namun Atsumu-lah yang akan memenangkan kompetisi senggang satu ini.

 

“Saa—”

 

“Kamu, Natsu-chan.”

 

“—eh apa?”

 

Santai, Atsumu mengaduk kopi pesanannya. Diminum dengan _elegan_ (yang sangat tidak Atsumu di mata Natsu), lalu diletakkan dengan tak begitu hati-hati kembali ke meja.

 

Seringaian yang muncul di wajahnya bukanlah seringaian usil.

 

“Kamu, Natsu-chan. _Aku suka kamu_. Masa’ belum sadar juga dari dulu?”


	2. Kemudian...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suna, yang baru bangun dari tidur siang, menunjuk seonggok jasad yang tampak sekarat tanpa berkata apa-apa.
> 
> Osamu angkat bahu.
> 
> Kemudian, ada suara ponsel berdering.

Sore harinya, di apartemen Osamu, si kembar Miya yang lebih muda kedatangan tamu _menyebalkan yang sama sekali tidak diundang._

 

Atsumu, kakak kembarnya yang lebih tua sekian menit, datang-datang langsung menghambur ke pelukan Osamu dan menangis histeris. Menjerit-jerit, bahkan. Ditendang pun tak direspon seperti biasa; Atsumu masih lanjut menangis, posisinya seperti posisi janin dalam kandungan. Air matanya membentuk danau buatan di lantai apartemen yang dihuni Osamu dan Suna (karena Atsumu memilih kuliah di Tokyo, tidak seperti Osamu yang terlanjur nyaman di Hyogo).

 

Suna, yang baru bangun dari tidur siang (dan kebablasan sampai malam), menunjuk seonggok jasad yang tampak sekarat tanpa berkata apa-apa.

 

Osamu angkat bahu.

 

Kemudian, ada suara ponsel berdering.

 

Sebelum diminta tolong, Suna sudah bergerak menghampiri ponsel Osamu di meja ruang tengah. Sementara Osamu sibuk memeriksa apa Atsumu masih hidup atau tidak (“Tsumu bego, masih hidup enggak? Jangan mati di sini please, nanti aku dikira jadi pembunuh sama Bunda.”), Suna berbaik hati menjawab panggilan tersebut.

 

Hanya untuk disambut dengan jeritan melengking seorang gadis, sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan ‘ _moshimoshi_ ’.

 

“KAK OSAMU GIMANA INI KAK ATSUMU BARUSAN NEMBAK AKU AKU HARUS GIMANA SEKARANG KALAU KETEMU KAK ATSUMU AAAAAAAAH—“

 

Hening menyeruak.

 

Lalu, seluruh mata di ruangan tertuju pada sosok Atsumu yang masih tergeletak di lantai, kini mengeluarkan suara teriakan ditahan di tenggorokan.

 

Osamu mengerutkan dahi, menyenggol punggung si Kakak Kembar dengan kaki.

 

“Sejak kapan kamu jadi _pedobear_ , Tsumu?”

 

Acungan jari tengah Atsumu menjadi satu-satunya respon dari yang bersangkutan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu, _not so cool after all..._
> 
> Ohok. Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mampir membaca~ owo)/

**Author's Note:**

> klik next chapter buat lihat omake-nya owo)/


End file.
